Popularity or Me?
by Annrob22
Summary: In Konoha High, Social Class is very dominant there. The highest is Popularity and the lowest is the "outcasts". How will she ever return his feelings without risking her reputation for him? (NaruSaku) with a hint of (SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first romantic M rated Naruto story ever! In fact, it's my very first M rated story ever. And yes, there WILL be lemons J so bear with me on this. This is my first time ever writing one so I will accept criticism! Please I need someone to BETA my story. If you're interested leave a review or PM me I will respond ASAP. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Social Class**

C'mon let it be 3:00." anticipated a sixteen year old blonde sitting in the front of the classroom. It was a typical school day with Naruto Uzumaki, who was always the class flunk. Even though he might've made C's and D's, he was actually intelligent. It's just that, he really does not put any effort into his work therefore; he thinks it's a waste of time other than his best friend, Sakura Haruno, a gorgeous pink haired girl who has the best grades in the top of their class. She was also in the front of the classroom, in fact sitting right next to Naruto.

"Naruto why are you so anxious to get out of school all of a sudden? Even though I haven't seen you since this morning, your mood has definitely changed drastically." Sakura teases while looking at Naruto nearly edging out of his seat to leave. It's true that they haven't seen each other all day due to one reason which is Social Class. In Konoha High, they are paired into popular, Emos, Intermediate, geeks, Nerds, and Outcast which is the bottom of the social chain. Sakura was in the top of the list which is popularity due to her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school and one of the smartest kids around and her involvement as class president, cheerleading captain, and voted best all around. Naruto, in the other hand, is at the bottom of the social class due to lack of social skill. He rarely even talks to other people but Sakura. Next is that he has no friends. The only friend that Naruto has is basically Sakura who he cannot see at most hours of the day. The last thing why he is an outcast is because everyone thinks he's weird due to the rumors Sasuke spread around the school about him. Some kids were afraid to look at the blue eyed blonde and some were glaring at him as if they want to do harm. Every day usually he experienced some bullying from other boys and being snubbed by some girls. Naruto can't even say hi without people walking away from him. You would think that it bothered the kid terribly, at first it did, but now he was just used to it.

Sakura couldn't show sympathy since she holds a responsibility as to being popular. And that is to never socialize with anyone beneath you. If caught doing so, her rank will fall down to the rank of the person that she was caught socializing with. With Naruto being in an outcast, she couldn't get herself caught dead with talking with him. He was her best's friend she could ever ask for. She could express her feelings and deepest thoughts to him and receive positive feedback, He consoles her if Sasuke is being an ass, and he even is right to her aid when she calls for help no matter what. Naruto could be the perfect boyfriend but sadly Sakura couldn't imagine them as lovers. She really didn't thought of the question of them actually dating and plus, she knows that it would be risky of the two of them being seen in public together. Despite that, Naruto has feelings for the pink haired girl ever since he first laid eyes on her in first grade. Oh how he loved her light green eyes, and her long pink hair. He remembered when she first came; everyone had picked on her about her forehead being large. Naruto dread the day to ever see her cry again.

Naruto wasn't ok with the stereotypical rule of the stupid social class. In fact, he doesn't like that Sakura is avoiding him most hours of the day just to maintain her stature. Don't get him wrong he loved her; it's just killing him that she is acting this way. All Naruto wants was her happiness and she yet has not recognizes his affection.

Naruto looks at Sakura," Have you forgotten? Today is the day when you and I get to hangout." Sakura then gave a worried expression. She had forgot to tell Naruto something," Naruto I can't hangout today."

"Why?" He asked with disappointment in his voice. Sakura really hated that this would come.

"It's Sasuke-" Naruto pouts as he slumps down into his seat. Deep down in his heart, he knew that Sasuke would interfere.

"Look Naruto just let me finish. Sasuke wants to me go to the movie with him after his win at the football game."

"What makes you think he'll win?"

"You know how Sasuke is-"

"USED to know how he WAS." There was a long silence between Naruto and Sakura. And before she could say anything the long awaited bell finally rung," Look Sakura whatever makes you happy. I have to go"

"Naruto wait." He didn't respond to her plead. He grabbed his book bag and flung it over his right shoulder and left the classroom. Sakura was left sitting there with nothing to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First night lovers (part 1)**

**Before I start to the story, thank you very much for the nice encouraging reviews. That does really mean a lot to me! Shout out to 25BAM50, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran for the encouraging reviews! The special shout out and thanks goes to seshomaru94! Thank you guys very much and to the people that followed and favorite this story! That really means a lot to me!**

It was a lonely Friday night with Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since Sakura made a change of plans with her boyfriend he's been stuck in his room either listening to music or on his laptop. This wasn't the first time this had happened. They rarely even seen each other during the past month when school began and Sakura's involvement as Cheerleading captain Naruto knew ahead of time that he would scarcely see her but not like this.

Sometimes the blonde wished that he had played sports just to be with Sakura. Don't get him wrong, he isn't a skinny, scrawny, and lanky boy who can't throw a rock. Hard to believe behind his black and orange jacket or his white and orange sweatshirts he wears every now and then that he has some muscle behind it in his skinny form. With that body of his, he used to play every sport there is back in Junior High. Naruto was the star of the show, the brag around the school, and along with his star of fame, he had a rival that tried to outdo him in everything. And that boy or his ex-best friend was Sasuke Uchiha. But when his best friend stabbed him in the back, he practically ruined the poor boy's life. Even if Naruto was the best football player around, the coaches would never let him join the team, let alone try out. And that kind of torture ached Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was in his room lying on his bed listening to his music on his iPod. To Naruto, music drowns out his negative emotions and sees the bright side of things. But it was hard to get the green eyed crush out of his mind as he listens to his lyrics. Oh he wished to just hold her into his arms or to give her a kiss on her pink delicate lips. He loved her so much that he wished they weren't friends, but more than friends. But he just can't help to think of what she sees in Sasuke other than he's good looking. Yeah, he may have the grades and popularity, but what about his personality? What does Sasuke give Sakura that Naruto can't? Is it popularity? Recognition? Naruto ponders over the series of questions to himself. _What does Sakura see in Sasuke? He's nothing but a douche who thinks he's better than everybody! Why can't she see that I would be perfect for her?_ He thought to himself. Just as he was sulking about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship, a knock was heard from his bedroom door.

"Naruto, come down stairs dinner's ready!" His mom calls from the other side of the door. Usually Naruto would gladly rush down the stairs to see what his mom had prepared for him tonight, but today he wasn't hungry.

"No!" He yells loud enough for her to hear. Mrs. Uzumaki was surprised that he had the audacity to yell no to her. She knocks again but this time a bit harder.

"C'mon and eat. Your father and I want to talk to you down stairs." Mrs. Uzumaki steadily keeps her voice calm not wanting to say other things for being defiant. Naruto wasn't helping out to well while she tries to sympathize with her son.

"I don't feel like it!" He whined as he pulls a pillow over his head to muffle out any other sound but his iPod. But the pillow didn't muffle the sound of Naruto's door flying to the ground breaking its hinges. A pink faced woman who is almost rad with long frantic red hair who was wearing a blue apron came in through the dust the door left from the dry wall pissed. Naruto hesitantly and slowly turned his head from his pillow to see his mother's face which in his case was scary.

"What did you just say?" She said while she didn't move her mouth.

"I-I said I'll c-come down stairs to talk with you and d-dad!" Naruto says quickly but she wasn't finished.

"And?!" She yelled waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I'll eat dinner!" Naruto's mom calmed down with her long red hair now straight. Her skin was now a fair cream color that supports her calm expression. It's really hard to tell that she could actually be that frightening.

"Ok, I'll see you down stairs." After that she left his room leaving Naruto looking at his door on the floor.

"How did she even…"

_-_-_- minutes later-_-_-_

Once Naruto came down the stairs, he saw his father, Minato, sitting at the dining room table and his mother, Kushina, also sitting at the table with their plate full of food. Naruto saw the looks on their faces and he knew it has to be serious. Minato finally spoke to his son," Sit down son."

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asks as he grabs a chair and sat. Minato closed his eyes and created a large sigh before opening his blue eyes back open.

"Naruto, me and your mother have been worried about your behavior recently and were wondering if it's about Sakura." Naruto was embarrassed that they would say something like this and baffled that they guessed right at his behavior.

"No why would you guys think that?" Naruto lied as he tries to hide the fact that they were right all along. Minato looks at Kushina signaling that it's her turn to talk.

"Well Naruto, ever since football season started, you've been home a lot lately. And me and your father figured that Sakura is a cheerleader and she's going out with your friend-" Naruto interrupts Kushina before she could continue.

"WAS my friend." He stated. Kushina never understood his relationship with Sasuke. At first she thought it was kind of cute of them being best friends and eternal rivals at the same time. Who would know it would end to this? Kushina went back to her sentence forgetting that she was interrupted.

"Well she's going out with your EX- best friend that you don't want to see him with your long time crush. And that you might be jealous" Naruto knew that his mom and dad knew about his love for Sakura. They would see Naruto often blush when they were kids and Naruto would just talk about Sakura all day long after she goes home from his house. Naruto was getting irritated that they would assume something like this. This couldn't be true! Can it…? Out of frustration, Naruto jumps up out of his chair," Who said that I was jealous?"

"Calm down Naruto. Your mother and I were just concerned about you that's all. And plus, we don't want you to have one of those "thoughts" again." Minato said in a serious tone. Kushina sadly shook her head as she thought of what happened. She could've lost her son that night… The 'thoughts' that Minato meant was suicide. Naruto may look like the kind of person that is nostalgic at times and goofy too, but he once tried suicide when the early stages of the verbal and physical abuse at school. It was in his 9th grade year right after Sasuke said what he had said; everyone just suddenly hated Naruto like he was the unwanted person on Earth. That he was so unworthy of being in existence. It has gotten to the point when the kids started to write death threats to him. He would literally miss school for days and almost was held back in 9th grade at how many days he had missed and cries at home. One day, he was tired of the threats and decided to give them what they wanted. Next thing you know, luckily, Minato caught Naruto on time with a gun to his head threatening to kill himself. Minato was quick enough to grab the gun away from his son and embrace him with a hug as Naruto cried into his arms," I wanna die! Just let put me out of my misery!" Kushina was heartbroken at the site of a gun to his head as he was crying his eyes out. She didn't know that the abuse at school had gone wrong.

"Dad, that was years ago!" Naruto protested. How much he had hated it, he didn't want to bring it back up again.

"But we almost lost you Naruto." Kushina said as she wipes the tears forming from her eyes with her hand. He hated to see his mom cry and doesn't want to be the cause of it. Naruto decides to drop the old situation and start back on the topic.

"Naruto what we are really trying to say is for you to be active. Go to the game, it isn't late and talks to Sakura. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"It's complicated than you think…" Minato and Kushina decided not to ask what he meant by that and kept quiet. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto pushed the chair back to the dining table and was headed towards the stairs.

"Naruto, aren't you going to eat?" Minato asks.

"No I'm not hungry." Naruto said while he went up the stairs to his room. Kushina was about to follow and comfort him but Minato stopped her.

"Don't do it Kushina. Let him rest himself."

Sakura was standing outside of the boy's locker room waiting for Sasuke. The game was over with the victory of 41-10. Most of the points (well all of them) were scored by Sasuke himself. As for Sakura she's been cheering for him all through game as she received deadly glares from other fan girls of Sasuke. She had figured it would be challenging to be his boyfriend. All of the high school girls, some are college girls, would try to flirt with Sasuke every chance they get. Some would even glare or purposely bump into Sakura at school or in public.

The longer she waited for Sasuke, the more she thought about Naruto. She really wanted to apologize to Naruto for the unexpected event. _I'm so sorry Naruto. Sasuke mentioned the movies at last minute and I didn't want to disappoint him. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. _For some reason she feels guilty leaving Naruto alone like that. He had really wanted to spend some time with her but instead she blows him off for Sasuke. She just hopes that the decision she made wasn't regretful. It was in the middle of September with the weather of 43 degrees as she still waited for Sasuke. Sakura had wished that she was somewhere else warm than outside freezing.

"Sakura I didn't know you would wait for me out here?" asks a familiar voice. As she turns around she saw an onyx haired boy wearing a black jacket with jeans. His black eyes were staring into her light green ones creating a light blush across her cheeks. _Who would knew Sasuke was so sexy up close._

"Of course baby, you know I would wait for you." Sakura teased. Sasuke gave her a soft smirk and took off his black jacket and put it around the shivering pink haired girl.

"Here, I don't want you to catch a cold my cherry blossom." He flirted as he rubbed his nose against hers. Sakura felt instantly loved that her boyfriend would give her a jacket and a nickname. _I don't see why Naruto thinks lowly of Sasuke. He's such a gentlemen. _Sakura and Sasuke walked to Sasuke's car.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Sakura asked while getting inside his black Dodge Challenger. Sasuke searches for his keys and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Well I haven't thought that far ahead Sakura. Why don't we decide once we get there?" He suggested, cranking up the muscle car and turning his heat on high.

"Ok that's fine." Sakura was fine with the plan. She knew that Sasuke didn't have time to look at what's playing in the Theatre for tonight. Sasuke pulled out of the parking space of the recreation center to turn left down the highway to go downtown. He was doing 70 mph in a 55 mph zone. The up roaring of his engine startled Sakura at how fast he's going.

"Uh, Sasuke don't you think you're going a little fast?" Sakura worried as she looks at the car's speeding meter which was steadily growing towards 80.

"Sakura just relax, I'll protect you." He said reassuring that he will come to her aid if something were to happen. Deep down, Sakura doubted it. Surprisingly, they made it to the parking building which across from the theatre. Sakura was shocked herself that she survived that torturous roller coaster ride, walking out of the car wobbling.

"Sasuke, just because your brother got you a muscle car does not mean you can speed down the road with it. This is a public place, you know." Sakura scolded as she was walking side by side with her boyfriend across the street. They notice that the line was long when they arrived onto the lot. Apparently they wanted to see the new scary movie called The Purge.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to see The Purge?" she asks looking at the movie cover.

"I didn't know you liked scary movies." Sasuke asks surprised that she liked those kinds of movies. Most girls he used to go out with are frightened of seeing Chucky. Who would know that Sakura would love scary movies? Not Sasuke, who is the only one that didn't know this piece of information. Sakura gave him a confused look as she thought,_ how would you forget what kind of movies I like? _ Sasuke caught on to Sakura giving him a confused look wondering what he did now.

"What is it now Sakura…" Sasuke groaned as if she did this on a daily basis. Well, technically she did if he forgets what she likes or dislikes. Sakura chose to not argue with him at this time and place. All she wanted is to spend quality time with her boyfriend.

"It's nothing." Sakura said as she was silent in the line along with Sasuke. The line was getting close towards to the ticket paying booth during a 15 minute period. Just as there were ten people in line, Sasuke excuses himself telling her to stay in the line while he had to go buy popcorn, candy, and drinks. Now Sakura stood in the line by herself and 5 minutes had past and the pink haired girl wondered where Sasuke went. She doubted that he went to the snack bar for that long.

"Where in the hell is Sasuke?" she said as she bounces her right leg promptly and crossing her arms across her chest. She was so worried about Sasuke that she didn't realize that she was the next person in line.

"Miss! Hey Miss!" the receptionist repeated through the glass at Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry. Two tickets for The Purge?"

"That'll be twenty-fifty. And would you like to have some popcorn, candy, and drink?" Sakura paused for a second to process what the receptionist had said. _Did she just say popcorn, candy, and drinks?_

"Excuse me, mind if I ask, what happened to the snack bar?" Sakura was suspicious, and suspicious for a good reason…

"We are remodeling the snack bar. For right now, you get snacks here." Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't process the information through her head to think that Sasuke Uchiha would lie to her.

**I planned for this to be having another part to it but I decided to cut it into two parts. So chapter three should be uploaded by late Wednesday or Thursday and we'll go from there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Night Lovers Part 2**

**Warning: I warned you in chapter one. All I can say is, it's M rated for a reason. And thanks to ichibinibibokuwatobi for helping! :) even though I couldn't think of another way to reword it, :'( at least you gave your consideration on it!**

**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-**

_Previously on Popularity or Me…_

_"Excuse me, mind if I ask, what happened to the snack bar?" Sakura was suspicious, and suspicious for a good reason…_

_"We are remodeling the snack bar. For right now, you get snacks here." Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't process the information through her head to think that Sasuke Uchiha would lie to her. _

"No, this couldn't be possible…" Sakura said under her breath. She couldn't just shake the idea out of her head and forget about it. Other than her mind is spiraling in circles but her heart is slowly crumbling away. First, sorrow filled inside her which had turned into anger. And that anger was enough for her to leave out the line without retrieving her ticket and went towards the restrooms. She doesn't know why but it feels as though her body has a mind of its own as she kicks open the men's restroom. When she turned a corner from the sinks and urinals, she peeked around it to see an onyx haired boy from the back with a pair of tan legs around his waist. Sakura wished she muted her ears to block out their kissing that echoes inside her mind. All she could mutter was." Sasuke…" The onyx haired boy broke the kiss to turn around to the person who was calling his name. His eyes grew wide when he met a set of green eyes staring back at him. Sakura felt a hot tear streaming down her right cheek at the scene befalling before her.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said backing away from the girl he had around him. Sakura felt her mind go blank from the point when she saw his shirt have pink lip marks in its hem, and his pants unzipped. How could Sasuke do something like this to her? Just imagining what they could've done if Sakura haven't intruded into their presence of their intimacy. Would he still continue even if she was in the same air with him? The girl who appears to be a brunette hurriedly covered her cleavage and pulled down her thigh high miniskirt to cover her wet panties. Just looking at the curvy shaped girl made her question her appearance. Does Sasuke love girls who reveal too much? Sakura dresses decent and fashionably that makes every girl envy her and older adults respect her.

Does Sasuke love girls that are busty and have a big ass? Sakura is not busty since she can only hold a size 32 C which is average. And her most noticeable feature is her wide hips and yes, she has a butt that you can consider fine. But what doesn't he see in her that he sees in the brunette? Sakura tries to be the perfect girlfriend that she could be, what did she do wrong?

"Sasuke who is she?!" Sakura yelled pointing at the brown headed girl who was backing towards the corner, innocently. Sakura moves closer to the corner where the girl was at. If looks could kill, she would've been melted slowly but surely away.

Sasuke zipped up his pants heading over towards Sakura and pulled her into a hug while stroking her long pink hair. That's the only way he knew how to calm her down. But simply doing that petting trick would not work on this situation that they were in.

"Cherry Blossom-" Before he could finish, Sakura struck Sasuke across his face leaving a pulsing red hand print imprinted on his left cheek. He was shocked that Sakura would ever put a hand on him like that before.

"Don't you ever," she pushes Sasuke down onto the tile floor," ever, call me that name anymore! You don't even deserve to hold me! Do you fucking think you can put your goddamn hands on me? All those times meant nothing to you?!" Sakura yelled as her face turns a rosy red. She was humiliated, disgusted, heartbroken, and felt undeserving, betrayed, and unloved. The roomed got quiet and still as if someone froze time for a mere second. Sakura felt the stares from the two people that stood in front of her. It felt as if it was her fault for cheating on him even though he cheated on her! Out of anger for her ex, she kicked him hard in the balls so hard that you could hear a faint crackle sound through his scream. To Sakura that felt good to watch him suffer. She could care less if his balls fell off. Sakura hated him.

"You piece of shit! I hate you! I thought you loved me Sasuke? Was that all a lie? Huh?!" She shouted at him and took off her shoe and threw it full speed at his forehead. Sasuke fell back onto the hard floor with a bruise on his forehead from the hard bottomed shoe. She immediately grabbed the handle from the door but paused for a second to say this to him:

"I hope you rot somewhere in hell!" That was the last time the hurt Sasuke saw his now ex-girlfriend.

Sakura walked outside of the building avoiding stares from everyone behind her. She was limping noticeably since her shoe was on certain someone's forehead in the restroom. Deep inside her wished that she had shoved it up his ass. Sakura stopped by the road to call her friend Ino. She needed that someone to be there for her and felt like a girl needed to cheer her up or boost up her confidence and self-esteem. But to her convenience, her phone was inside of Sasuke's car. She thought that she could do a quick mischief of busting the windows out of his car. She cursed silently to herself as she thought of the consequences that will be applied.

Luckily, a taxi was right in front of her with no one in it.

"Where?" the foreign taxi driver asked as Sakura sat in the back seat.

"125 Leaf Rd." She answered as she looked out of the car's window. Being distant from reality, she didn't notice that the cab had moved from the spot they were in. On the outside her eyes were watery and pink from her sobbing and she was red with a pissed off expression while in the inside, she was bawling her eyes out into a dark cold corner. She was now single and desperate for anyone to hold her. She wants to feel loved, at least for that one night. Sakura continues to look out the window as she thinks of the events that have happened to her. At one moment she had the perfect boyfriend but now she was alone.

"Miss, hey miss." The taxi driver repeated while shaking Sakura from her nap. She didn't realize that her head was lying against the car's window for that long. She stretches out her arms to yawn with a long sigh but a 'ahem' sound escaped the man's lips. Sakura looked up to see a hand held out in front of her face from the driver.

She wiped her eyes from the remaining tears from earlier and sighed under her breath," I know, I know." From her back pocket, she feels a piece of paper folded in half. To her luck, it was a $100 bill. Knowing that the cab ride from down town to the outskirts of a suburban neighborhood, that cost $65 and some change. But for that night, she just handed him the $100 dollar bill and said," Keep the change."

Without looking at the man's facial expression of the large amount of money, Sakura opened the car and hopped out of it and closed it. Before she knew it, she heard tires rubbing against the road knowing the taxi was gone.

Sakura is now in front of her two story house with a dark colored stone that adorns the side panel pattern along with it. Really, all of the houses right beside her contains the similar patterns except some may be lighter than others. The neighborhood she lives in is a gated community called Konoha Life. It's an expensive community that mostly doctors, nurses, CEO business people, or any other major careers live there. As she looks at her house, she notices that the lights are off meaning her parents weren't home at this hour.

"They must be working night shift." After making that assumption, she really didn't want to be alone in a big house all by herself. Even though her parents usually work at night often, she stays alone all by herself all the time therefore she shouldn't be afraid of any burglars. But in the state of mind Sakura is in now, she really does need to have some company or someone to let her feelings out to. She looks to the house next to hers and saw the lights in the living room. Next she looks into the drive way and didn't see any cars parked nowhere.

_Finally, he's awake._

~/~/~/~/~/~ meanwhile with Naruto~/~/~/~/~/~

Naruto was now in the kitchen waiting for his cheese to melt on top of the chips inside the microwave. He went back into the living room to set up his "man cave" for the night. He usually does this whenever his parents work night shift as well. Minato does have a man cave but doesn't allow Naruto or his mother step down to the basement under any reasons. He told his naïve son that he has to wait until he's older and explained to Kushina that it's called a "man" cave not a "woman" cave.

Naruto pulls out the brown leather recliner in front of the 72 inch plasma flat screen TV with HD and surround sound. He enters back into the kitchen just in time for his nachos. Hastily, he grabs the hot bowl of nachos not knowing he needs to wait for it to cool down.

"Ah!" Naruto drops the bowl of nachos, luckily, on the center island of the kitchen. It made a slight mess of hot cheese sprawled on the brown granite counter.

"Just great." He sighs. He goes by the sink and grabs a piece of paper towel from the roll and wipes away the cheese and threw it in the trashcan.

Naruto puts his hands together and declared," That's enough delays for the night." and grabbed the bowl with a towel that was by him. This time he was cautious with the food in his hands. Finally he sat down and buried himself into the thick and soft leather recliner. Everything was now Naruto's definition of perfect. The two remotes to operate his channel were within reach; his feet are propped up with the help of the chair he is sitting on, and no one to disturb him.

"Okay now let's see what's on paper view to watch on Direct TV." He scrolls through the 100's of the channel to see ESPN hosting football games.

"Hmm…the New York Giants against the New Orleans Saints... No. I feel like watching me a movie." The lazy blonde grabbed the Direct TV remote and pressed 500 and randomly passed through movies as he was repeating lazily after each channel, "seen it, seen it, and seen it." This continued on for five minutes when he was about to give up on surfing the cable. Before he could think of what else to do, a scream was heard from all around him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the sound repeated over and over. "What? Who was that?" he yells frantically trying to hear him over the noise. He reached for the TV remote and turned the volume down. Naruto's brain finally catches up into reality to notice that he has surround sound in the living room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the surround sound, hehehe" he laughs while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Even though he may seem like an unhappy kid, he's known, or used to be known, as the class clown in school and also for having a kind heart. But now, he's considered a no one.

As he looked at the Flat screen, it was a horror movie on about a girl and her friends being trapped in a mental hospital that was haunted and known for its experiments years ago. The memories start to flow into Naruto's mind telling him that he had seen this movie before but when? He thinks further back into the pastimes that he had watched scary movies. Yes, he had watched movies with his parents before, but it wasn't something as gruesome as this. Who was it? He looked back at the movie and noticed a part that a certain friend loves. _It was Sakura! She loved horror movies like this. In fact, this is her favorite one. _The teenage boy sighs of the thought of his best friend. He thought that he could get her off of his mind or for at least tonight. The last time he saw the pink haired beauty was there dispute at the end of the day. Naruto thought he could finally spend some quality time with Sakura. But perhaps he thought wrong. Every chance Naruto tries to set up a "date" for him and her, a certain teme has to cock block stuff.

"I wonder if Sakura is having a good time at the movies." He said wondering if she was okay. He always harbored feelings for her but she was too blind to see. First, it started as a silly childhood crush in elementary through middle. But in high school after he hit puberty, it started to grow more into something more than a simple crush or a simple blush at that. But he maintains to keep it minimum as he keeps reminding himself that he was her **friend** not **lover**. But just thinking of her slender athletic form, her wide hips and a flat stomach and her flexible abilities from cheerleading, no wonder what he could do with that technique. And that was a turn on for him.

But sadly for him, he didn't want to watch a horror movie tonight for two reasons. One, he doesn't feel like it and two, if he did watch it it'll remind him of the good times he had with Sakura. And plus, his goal for the night was to forget about Sakura not to think about her! He hurriedly flips the channel not being aware on what's going on next. Just as soon he turns to the next channel, loud moans and groans started to display throughout the house causing his seat to vibrate due to the surround sound. Naruto ears ring from the loud panting from the woman getting slammed into by a man as she yells, "Harder, harder, and harder!"

"What the hell? Damn it dad with these dysfunctional remotes!" He said while fidgeting with the TV remote that controls the volume. He tried to press the arrow that pointed downward to lower the volume for the neighbors not to hear and complain about. He doesn't want them to call the cops for disturbance. But the damn remote did not comprehend, thus making the volume even louder at this rate.

"C'mon go down already!" He keeps pressing down at the remote but it keeps getting even more louder as the panting and slapping sounds keep getting much more realistic into his ears. Naruto keeps trying to fix the remote but felt something tight down below his waist. He knew it wasn't the time for this right now.

"Dammit Jr., it isn't time for you to come out at a time like this!" He cursed at his erection hoping it to go down. He has too many problems on his hands. And then he heard a ring come from the front door. Naruto was now sweating bullets of who could be at the front door at this time! Could it be the neighbors or could it be the cops? Curiosity took over him as he sneaks towards the front door to look at through the peephole. And to make things even more badly, it was his pink headed friend, Sakura!

"Oh shit! Not now!" He cursed out loud rushing towards the remote he had drop under the chair. Through the loud commotion he hears a loud knock on the front door.

"How do you fix this thing?" He took one last final look at the control to discover more on why it's not working until he noticed that all this time, he was holding the control upside down! He turns his remote the correct way and turned the TV away from the porno that was going on. And finally he managed to turn down the TV leaving the house at peace. The idiotic blonde face palmed himself, realizing how much of a dunce he really was._ How could I be __**this **__shallow…?_

Before he could relax, some more rings was heard and this time, more impatient. Naruto eyes grew big that he forgot that Sakura was outside the front door and that she could've heard the porno through the door! Naruto sweat dropped and sighed inwardly," I'm doomed…" Wavering on whether he should cut all the lights off to let her know that he was asleep or answer the door knowing she would mention what she heard the door. I guess, his body moved on its own as he heart races faster and faster each minute he reaches closer to the door. His sweaty hand steadily held the golden door knob and slowly turns it right. When he finally opens the door to look at his pink haired friend, he noticed she looked like she's been through hell and back. No wonder why she didn't bombard Naruto with questions about the loud porn. Sakura looked at her blonde best friend and noticed his worried expression on his face. Before she could speak, Naruto started," Sakura, a-are you feeling okay?" Instead of a reply he received at tear streaming down her face followed by a couple of sniffles from her nose. Naruto no longer saw the light green eyes that were surrounded around pink after she looked the down at the ground she was standing on.

_Has she been crying earlier…?_ He thought while thinking on how to console her at a time like this. But he wants her to say something to him before he could do any other actions.

"Sakura…" He calls her name before she began to cry into his arms. Naruto was unaware of that coming to him. The tear that was forming from her eyes melted on to this orange shirt creating a warm sensation through his body. Even though the two friends were out in the cold, Naruto felt warm having Sakura into his arms. A light blush ran across his cheek as he was startled at her sudden actions.

"Naruto I need you." She said as her voice was muffled from her face buried into his chest. Just hearing her saying that made him feel something inside. Was it nostalgia or mostly relief that he heard his long awaited crush to say that in his arms? After 1 minute of their serenade, Naruto finally invited themselves into the warm air in his house.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go in." As he said that, Sakura wiped the tears off of her eyes with the Sasuke's sleeve. She had realized that she had still kept that jackasses jacket this whole time. But she didn't care, she was too traumatized to even think clearly now. Her mind was left in that restroom. But her heart lies right here.

"Sit down Sakura." He said while allowing her to sit in the leather love seat in the living room. He returns back to the front door and closes it, stopping the chilly air from entering in. He goes into the bathroom which was downstairs, and grabbed the toilet tissue to give to Sakura.

"Here" He says as he tears off a piece of tissue from the roll he has in his hand and gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks." He took the next seat next to Sakura. He gazes at her face one last time. He could read her emotions by just looking into her eyes. Naruto knew the cause of her pain, which caused his him to clench his fists trying to hold back his anger.

"Sakura…" she looks up into his blue eyes. Sakura could tell that Naruto was pissed and finally caught on to who was the source of her despair," was it Sasuke?" HE said with a hint of anger rising in each word. Sakura hesitated for a second before she could answer," I'll ask this again, was it Sasuke who did this to you?" Sakura could take it anymore. She's tired of covering up for him all this time! When Sasuke acts like he does and Naruto would ask, she would cover up for him saying don't worry it's just a mistake. But reality opened her eyes letting her know Sasuke wasn't the prince charming she thought he was. And she felt stupid for not listening to Naruto all this time.

Naruto saw a pang of guilt in her eyes. What was she thinking about?

"I caught Sasuke about to have his way with another girl in the men's restroom!" Sakura said while trying to fight back the tears. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Of all the selfish ass mistakes Sasuke did, he had crossed the line this time with him.

"What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing? Starting Monday, no, **tomorrow** I will kick his ass!" Naruto threated as he felt his blood boil under his skin. Sakura didn't want Naruto to get upset before he loses his temper. It's dangerous once he loses it.

"N-Naruto calm down-"

"How could I calm down when he was practically screwing another girl right in front of you?" Sakura couldn't believe the words her best friend said to her. Did he really mean it? Before she could let him continue, it's something she wanted to get off of her chest for a long time now," Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Huh? For what Sakura?" The whiskered faced boy asked confused for her sudden apology.

"That I didn't believe you! All this time, I have been taking up for Sasuke and petted him for a while now. I just-"

"You just what Sakura? You think you could just apologize when he finally cheats on you for you to grasp the message? Think Sakura, think! You're smarter than this!" His feelings that he had kept over the years started to rise towards the surface," That's what I have always admired about you. You're smart, beautiful, and full of life. And if I was your boyfriend, I would never, ever, do such adultery to you! Don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you Sakura? I am in love with you!" Sakura heart skips a beat. She felt butterflies floating in her stomach. What was this feeling? Just hearing her long time best friend confessing that to her was so sweet. No, Romantic. She looked back into Naruto's blue eyes. From that moment, she noticed that her best friend was handsome with his blonde spiky hair adorning his perfect tan complexion and his whisker like birthmark adorning his cheeks. _How could I be so…_ Naruto notice Sakura staring at him for a while now as he thought of what he had just said. _Did I just say that I am in love with her?_ He thought. Naruto didn't want to creep out Sakura or even jeopardize their bond.

Before he could even open his mouth to apologize for the sudden outburst, another mouth smashed on top of his. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Sakura, kissing him. First it was a chaste kiss, innocent and yet shies, but as the minute past their kiss grew faster and more intense. Sakura was sucking his bottom lip earning a raspy moan from the blonde beauty before her. She left the bottom lip and moved back into his mouth sliding her tongue in. Naruto felt her tongue wrestling with his, but naturally, she won that little battle. Sakura was used to kissing, especially with her ex. But with Naruto, this was his first kiss ever. As they were making out, Naruto took this opportunity to explore more of the girl of his dream's sleek form. His hands moves under the girl's shirt and met up with two cup sizes in his hands. Sakura moaned inside his mouth as she felt his hand touch her delicate skin. Wanting to play with her breast, he unhooks the back of her bra and threw it to the ground. Sakura lets out another moan when she felt a warm sensation on both of her titties and nipples. In one hand, he was groping her left breast and on the right breast, he was rubbing her hard nipple. Sakura couldn't kiss any longer since the pleasure Naruto was giving to her to her breast felt good. Next he switched positions doing the same to the left breast as he did to the right breast but this time he took off her shirt showing her creamy plumps. Naruto couldn't control himself as he wanted to taste them. The pink haired girl gave a whine that really turned Naruto on as she was missing his hands playing with her boobs. But when she felt one of her breast being sucked dry she nearly lost control while the other one was being teased for more pleasure. He figured he could show the same to the other side so he released her breast with a plopping sound and sucked on the other one that was being teased while his hand explores to the wet side.

"Ah!" Her back arches at the sensation Naruto is creating for her. Who would've knew Naruto knew how to tease a girl. Now it was Sakura's turn to take control. Her hands go towards his jeans and unbuttoned them showing his sky blue boxers and a bulge. She starts rubbing her hands on top his erection making Naruto moan in approval. Sakura started to take things to another level when she pulled down his boxers. Enough for his length to be sticking out at her. Sakura's eyes grew as she notices how big her friend really was. If she would guess, it has to be 8 inches. Her hand started at his head and slid all the way down to his shaft and back up again feeling his hardness. To Naruto, he was feeling heaven. Sakura was pleased to hear the blonde enjoying himself and decided to make him beg. Her hand started to move little faster speeding Naruto's panting. Sakura could've sworn she heard him whisper loudly," faster, faster!" She followed his command and pumped up and down making pre-cum leaking from his tip. But that didn't stop her for teasing her best friend. Naruto felt a hot moist feeling at his penis when he notices a pink headed girl bobbing her head up and down on his length. Somehow, she managed to choke that down her mouth tasting the saltiness from his hard member. "Ah*pant*ah!" Naruto started to buck his hips back and forth making a perfect rhythm with Sakura.

"Sakura*pant*I'm about to*pant*" He couldn't barely get the words out of his mouth correctly. He was at his limit and he needed to let loose quick. He tries to hold it in for just a little bit longer. He loved this feeling too much to even let go. But to Sakura's convenience she wanted to taste the warm cream looking filling inside her mouth. Especially **his**. When Naruto realizes he couldn't hold it any longer tries to pull away from Sakura but she grabbed a whole to his ass forcing herself down on his cock. Finally, he came a lot in her mouth as she swallowed every last of it. First it tasted sour but as she continues to swallow the cum, it tasted well.

Naruto felt so empty after that large bust he did in his friend's mouth. Now, this was Naruto's turn to make the pink haired blossom before him. He turns the petite girl over so she could be on the bottom while he was on the top. He started to kiss her tasting himself in her mouth. Naruto didn't stay there for long as he continued to trail down to her neck sucking so hard on it that she could have a hickey. This wasn't over. He trailed down through the split of her breast making Sakura gasp even louder. When he finally reached her pants he unbuttoned and pull them off leaving her wet panties. He removed them off showing her wetness beaming at him. Naruto licked his lips hungrily as his tongue tastes her lips and moved to her inner walls. Sakura couldn't do anything but to have shaky breathing as he licked her clit in a circular motion and slurping up her juices. To Naruto, it tasted sweet, just like her. As his tongue tasted her, he had founded her G-spot.

"Ah!" She screeches out as she arches her back heaving heavily. Soon, Naruto inserted one finger into her which had turned into two more. Oh was Sakura was in cloud nine! She bucked her hip onto his fingers. Sakura couldn't take it anymore! Down in her abdomen down she felt like she had to pee. Just what Naruto had did, she tries to hold in her orgasm the best she could. Naruto made things worse (well better actually) while fingering her, started to lick her clit again.

"Oh*pant* I'm about to-" before she could finish, she came into his hand. And to Sakura's surprise, he drank every last of her juices and let out a long sigh. They were both panting heavily at pleasing each other. The way they made each other feel special and making them moan and groan into each other's ears was a turn on. When their eyes met each other, they saw nothing but lust into each other's eyes. Naruto climbed on top of Sakura and kissed her. She tasted herself in his mouth this time as his tongue explored inside of her mouth. They shared a hungry kiss basically wanting to eat each other's lip off. Naruto moves down closer to her took his shirt off showing his slight defined six pack and his rock hard pecks. Sakura was tired of the teasing, even though it felt awesome, she finally wants to know what it will be like if he was inside her. His groin was on top of her lips. Sakura loved the feeling of his hard length against it and Naruto loved the feeling of her wetness against his rock hard member. Just thinking of what it will feel like being inside her drives him nuts! His cock moves closer inside and met with her vaginal area. Sakura felt something hard entering her that came to a stop. She looks up at Naruto who was on top of her with a worried expression.

"Sakura, are you sure? You know this'll-"

"Yes I know this will hurt."

"But Sakura, are you even ready this? Are we even ready for this? Because once I break it, we can't take it back." He said cautiously. Sakura cuffed Naruto's cheeks in the palm of her hands and looked him in the eyes," Yes, I am willing to lose my virginity to you." Naruto wanted to cry at the words she had said to him. Is this the beginning of their romantic relationship? Will she finally accept him? Sakura does not know how contempt she had made Naruto feel. He understood her request and continued to push in. Finally, breaking her virginity barrier, Sakura let out a loud gasp letting him know that he had broken it. And of course, there was bleeding due to this. Naruto couldn't stand seeing Sakura in pain like this so he decided to pull out of her.

"Wait Naruto*pant* it's alright, you don't*pant*have to go, just wait*pant* a few more seconds and then*pant* I'll let you know when to start." Naruto nodded his head and waited a few more seconds until Sakura gave him the signal. Once she did Naruto pushed further into her feeling her tight walls surround his big cock. The hot feeling on his length was unbelievable! He wished that he could stay like this forever as Sakura felt his hard member inside of her. It felt so…right. Naruto starts moving back and forth inside of her. At the same time they both moaned together. First, Naruto did the work of pumping in and out of his lover. Sakura was feeling so much ecstasy for her to react.

"Faster!" Sakura pleaded as Naruto did what he was told. His movements started to increase feeling her getting tighter by each thrust.

"Sakura*pant*you're so tight!" Naruto gasp as he was pumping even faster than Sakura couldn't handle. She then started to help out by pumping her hips up and down at the same rhythm as Naruto.

"Yes, yes!" Sakura called while they were having intercourse. Naruto had gone so fast, that they both had reached their limit.

"Sakura I'm about to cum!" Naruto yells pumping even faster.

"Me too!" Sakura said as she was about to faint. No less than five seconds they both yelled each other's names when they both came into each other.

"Naruto!" she screams as her juices leaked down Naruto's cock.

"Sakura!" he screams out her name and he came a lot into her showing white cum coming out on her lips and ass. They both panted into each other's ears pulling themselves into one final passionate kiss. Soon, they were both exhausted. So Naruto cut the lights off and the blonde and pinkette both went to sleep in each other's arms.

~1~1~1~1~1~1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1~

**How did you like it? Good for a first timer don't you think? I know I haven't updated in a month but life just happens. Especially with the holidays coming up. So don't worry, this time I know what will happen in the story in the future. All I could spoil for you is, "dramas, drama, action, love all together!" Maybe plot twists ;) lol stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You will not leave me!**

It was bright and early for it to be Saturday as Naruto slowly opens his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry before he could get a full focus upon the dim lit room he was in. Naruto recognizes it as the living room. Frankly, he could comprehend at a time like this since he feels light weighted and mostly sticky. But from what he thought. Putting that little mystery to aside, he realizes the living room was a mess from last night from his man cave. It was ironic that he didn't remember a single thing about what he did during that time. The blonde just remembered flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch but couldn't remember anything after that. Weird he had thought when he rubbed his eyes getting the crust from the corners of it.

This morning was strange. Why did Naruto wake up early? Usually on a Saturday, he would sleep in until the afternoon but, it's just peculiar to him that he would wake up at this time. What's bothering him? Naruto lets out a long yawn while stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. Early or not, finally he decided to get his day started even if he wasn't feeling one hundred percent today. What's the worse could happen?

Just as he was about to sit up, not even half way, he felt something tight wrapped against his waist. Then, a groan emerged below him before he glanced to see what it was. Surprisingly to him, he's staring at the beautiful pinkette lying on his chest sleeping. But what he didn't notice is they were both naked.

_Wait! What the…? Why's Sakura naked? Why am I naked? What's going on here?_ Naruto tries to register the scenery before him, not wanting to think what really came up on his mind at first. He was thinking right on the money, "_Did we just-" _Is all he could get out of his mind as he notices a drool dripping from Sakura's mouth onto his skin. What shocked him is he didn't know Sakura was a drooler just like him! And plus, he doesn't want to wake her up. Not just yet. He admits it, Sakura looks so calm and contempt when she sleeps on his chest. He just wanted to stay like this for a lifetime.

Slowly coming into consciousness, Sakura opens her green bright eyes upon a blurry image not yet recognizing where she was located. All she knows that what she is lying on is a hard, warm surface. The feeling feels so good that she could go back to sleep on it. For what happened last night, the pink haired girl had no recollection of it. All she had remembered was…

"Sasuke…" She murmurs unconsciously but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Just by sounding out his name was she to remember her situation that she was in: Going to the movies with her boyfriend, laughing and smiling with her boyfriend, and soon found out he was cheating on her… She feels a panging feeling in her chest that she couldn't take away. Just remembering that her heart was broken last night was depressing as if she is never loved from the beginning, but was used. Yet through all of that, she doesn't know why she feels so satisfied as if something changed her mind. As she looks up she sees a set of blue eyes staring down at her.

"Naruto? Is that you? Why are you here-" her eyes explored of what she was lying on: His bare chest. _"No we didn't…" _She looks back at Naruto and both of their body temperatures grew hot at the embarrassment they were in and their faces was flushed in red. Silence was between the two teenage lovers as they were astonished at the position they was in. They didn't know what to say to each other, afraid it will offend one another.

"Naruto-" Sakura started.

"Sakura-" Naruto finished. Before he could continue, he heard a harsh pounding on the front door and the knob on the door turning half way. Naruto finished, "Sakura, I think you need to get out of here before-"

"I know your parents." She finished as she hurriedly gets off of Naruto on to her two feet. She managed to stand for two seconds before feeling soar between her legs and a bit sticky.

"Ouch!" she whispers loudly not wanting Naruto's parents to know that she's inside. But the two adults outside was having a conversation of their own," Minato how many times did I tell you to always grab the house keys?"

"I thought you had your house keys-"

"No, no, no! I thought you had **your **house keys! It's thirty degrees outside and I'm freezing!" Kushina nagged while rubbing her hands together for warmth out in the cold weather.

"You have on a T coat! How could you be cold in that?" Naruto smiles to himself at his parent's argument. Kushina and Minato sometimes have these kinds of disagreement at times but nothing serious or physical. That's what husband and wife does, love each other, care for each other, and nag each other.

As they were going back and forth, Sakura, even though she's going to be in pain for a while day, rushes to put her clothes on. Naruto on the other hand, already put his clothes on and is cleaning up not wanting his mother to catch a case. Sakura whispers," Naruto do you need any help?"

"No Sakura I have this. And also, you need to go home now. There's not telling when your parents will arrive home. "Naruto had a point. Her parents would be worried if they found out that their daughter was not home in the morning or showed up from the neighbor's house in the morning. Sakura nods her head and follows Naruto to the back door. Once they had arrived at the back of Naruto's kitchen and open the back door to show a beautiful green lawn that is now layered with morning frost.

"Sakura, I guess this is it." Signaling her that was a goodbye. Sakura steps outside the cold alarming air before running to her back door next door. But before she could leave she turned back to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and smiles to him as she says softly, "Thank you for everything Naruto." And runs off to her house not being seen. Naruto stood there at the doorway stunned. Now he knows that they did have sex, and she admitted that she loved it. First he thought it was going to be a onetime thing that will ruin their friendship forever, but her kissing him on the cheek saying thank you meant a lot. Had his dream came true that he will be Sakura's forever? Just thinking about this makes him so happy that he could just jump in the air clapping his feet together shouting.

Now realizing that his parents are at the front door, luckily the living room looks back to normal so he could open the door without worrying about the mess.

Sakura now is lying on top of her bed thinking of last night. She admits it, it was great. The worst night of her life turns into the best night of her life. But a sudden question pops inside her head: What does their relationship mean now? She doesn't want their one night thing to ruin everything. But the new founded feelings she feels for Naruto is unimaginable. How could she be so lost all this time, there was someone who really cared for her. And it was her best friend who stuck by her side all this time. When he confessed his love to her, it was alarming for him to say that to her. _Did he really felt like this all through these years?_ _How should I confront him about our connection? I need someone to talk to about this. _

Using her instincts, she grabbed her house phone dialing Ino's number. She had meant to call her last night but due to her phone being stuck inside Sasuke's car, she couldn't call or text.

She couldn't wait to tell Ino about the night she had and the question that she is dying to get off her chest about Naruto. And then it hit her… She couldn't tell her about Naruto and her night because of him being an outcast; it could jeopardize her popularity causing it to drop down to his rank. She quickly hangs up the phone and flops back on top of her bed again. How will she talk to Naruto if she couldn't talk to him at all? Sakura buried her head inside her pillow screaming out her frustration.

"Finally you've opened the door! The genius over here thinks its smarter leaving his house keys in the house. Right Einstein?" Kushina said referring to Minato who was face palming himself. Naruto chuckled to himself," And Naruto, why do you still have your clothes on from yesterday?" Kushina asked with a little skeptical of her blonde haired son. Naruto tensed up slightly but not noticeable to his mom luckily. Before Naruto could respond his dad had answered," Because he fell asleep in it obviously Mrs. Frank." Kushina glares at her sarcastic husband who was thinking to himself _Kushina, one. Minato one._

"Hey mom, I found the house keys. They were lying on the table this whole time." Naruto showed his mom the dangling keys which she gladly snatched from his hands and held it in Minato's face.

"Hey can you identify this object? It's something called keys. Now say it with me: K-eeee-yy-sss." Minato mentally sweat dropped and glares at his son_ nice going Naruto… And I thought you're supposed to be my boy…_

"And for being unable to cooperate, you'll sleep on the couch tonight." She said crossing her arms in a serious manner.

"B-but what for?" Minato whines sounding like a four year old.

"You told me you left the keys in your coat pocket but they were on that table the whole time!"

"Are you serious?"

"Apparently yes." And with that she walked up stairs to the master bedroom leaving Minato with his mouth open. Naruto felt a slap on the side of his head," Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't cover for me! You **just **had to show your mother the keys,' they were lying on the table the whole time'" Minato mimicked his son in a silly voice that irritated Naruto. This type of stuff happens sometimes when Minato does something dumbfounded. But the two lovebirds know make-up sex would come up later.

"Well, if you don't like to sleep on the couch, I suggest you to hook your house keys on the chain with your car keys so you won't lose it next time." Naruto said while going into the kitchen to fix him a quick bowl of cereal. Minato sighed and says," And my day begins…"

In Konoha High it was the long dreaded moment of the week and it's called Monday. It was chilly morning as the day passes by it started to warm around noon. And as for the Naruto he hadn't talked to Sakura ever since Saturday and she hadn't talked to Naruto. When they would come into contact with each other in the hallways, they would share glances at each other often blushing. Naruto would wave at her openly but she would give a low, short wave back towards him. Mainly to cover her hand so no one could see that she was waving to Naruto.

Sakura was at her locker talking to her three friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. All three girls are very well known through the school by their clan names like Hinata's family owns all of the major business in this area and around the country. But the Hyuga, her clan name, were known to be strict and snotty. It's kind of hard to believe that a shy and nice girl like Hinata would be related to that branch. Next is Ino, Sakura's right hand girlfriend. Her family which is the Yamanaka is known for being the world's best neurosurgeon that has cured a lot of miracles throughout the country. The light blonde haired girl is the talkative one of the four and mainly knows all the gossip around the city. So whatever you need to know, Ino's the person to ask. And finally we have Tenten Kishimoto. Her clan is famous for making top secret indestructible weapons for the military unit. Tenten's personality is more like a tom-boy. She doesn't mind getting down and dirty and is aggressive in every sport you could name. You would think that she would look like a boy but with her cute Chinese style buns on top of her head and her pretty brown eyes, most people couldn't even think of her playing a sport.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to you last night? I tried to call you for you to tell me details about your date with the black haired hottie." Ino said referring about her date with Sasuke. Sakura gritted her teeth and punches her locker making the timid Hyuga shriek.

"Don't you mention that jerk!" Ino stared at her pink haired friend in confusion. Ino wanted to get to the bottom of this and she wanted to get to the bottom of this now! She would have expected her to brag about the night that they had but for someone like Sakura to call him a jerk, it's unbelievable.

"What happened Sakura?"

"Y-yeah what happened?" Asked Hinata. Sakura responded with four simple words," He cheated on me." Gasps were heard from among the group of girls. All three of the girls had different replies.

"Oh no that's horrible."

"You want me to kick his ass?" Tenten said while holding her fist in her hand.

"So that means you two broken up?" Ino asked just to get straight to the point.

"Yes it's over! Done and for good. I hope I don't ever want to see him anymore." Sakura said while getting her books for her next two periods after her lunch and then slamming her locker making Hinata flinch again." And no Tenten, after I caught him cheating on me I got him good in the balls."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tenten congratulated Sakura with a punch to the arm.

"And that's alright Hinata, it was horrible at first but, I lived through it." Hinata sighed and gave Sakura a reassuring grin.

"That's great to hear." The bell rings signaling everybody that its lunchtime. The hall becomes heavy being flooded by students going to the cafeteria.

"Oh shit, we gotta go before the line grows long. Then we have to be behind the nerds. I don't want them to bug me about them having my food."

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten you three could go on without me, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sakura said facing towards her friends.

"Ok then." The three girls hurriedly ran down the halls towards the double doors in the middle of the hall. The hall then soon grew scarce of lurking teenagers now leaving Sakura Haruno alone. Or so she thought. A red haired girl peeks out from around the corner surprising Sakura. Her hair was unevenly long on one side and on the other was straight and she wore glasses. The girl was also from the popular class but she despises Sakura.

"Well, well, well if it isn't forehead!" The red head commented towards Sakura. Despite all of the other kids, this girl still calls her forehead, even in grade school. That's when kids would often bully her about her forehead being huge and her hair being natural pink.

"What do you want Karin?"

"I'm just letting you know, I'm tired of you being with Sasuke. I was supposed to be with him did you know that? But no, I don't know what he sees in a whore like you!" Sakura was getting heated from hearing Karin's bullshit way of talking. But decided to let this go. _Why am I mad over her desperate and thirsty desires for Sasuke? She could have him if she wanted. _Karin noticed Sakura's frustration slowly slipping away. Karin had expected something like an insult or for her to make her move.

"You could have him. I have no interests in him." Sakura didn't wait for Karin to respond as she walks past the shocked red head. She feels a hand on her arm and pauses.

"Look Haruno, I don't know what kind of mindfucked game you're playing, but I'm getting to the bottom of this." She held a tight grip on Sakura's arm waiting for a response. But nothing.

"Look Karin, this isn't a game and you don't need to get to the bottom of nothing. Point blank and simple: we broke up. Now excuse me, let go of my arm." Sakura yanks her arm away from her grasp and continued to walk down the hallway. Karin was puzzled. She didn't know what to do and then came to a conclusion:_ This isn't over Haruno. You think you could lie to me just like that? You're hiding something from me and I'm going to expose you._

Three minutes later walking through the halls, she later came across an abandon classroom seeing her favorite blonde person waiting for her inside.

"It took you long enough." Naruto smirks as he lay against the wall with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Sakura closes the door so no one will come in on them.

"I had some unexpected people in the hallway. But anyway." Sakura got next to Naruto against the wall. He grabs a pack of gum offering it to Sakura who gladly took a piece to her mouth.

"Now Sakura, where are we in this relationship?" Sakura looked at Naruto trying to answer his question. To tell you the truth, she had thought about this for the weekend. She really does want to take it to the next level but her social class… Is it worth jeopardizing? "Because of that night, that night. I hope it didn't weird you out or anything-"

"Naruto I thought we've been over this, it didn't weird me out in any kind of way. Because Naruto," Naruto turns his head towards his partner beside him," I'm really am happy that you're here by my side." She grabs for his warm hand and held on tight in her grasp. Sakura looks back at Naruto seeing a light cute blush adorning his cheeks. He was confused on what to say next as her bright green eyes stared down at him. He finally responded by holding tight also, "I'm glad you're by my side too." Before he could control himself there gazes started to connect with mixing blue with green with their faces growing closer to one another. Their lips touched each other for the second time since that night, and grew more serious when Naruto took in charge putting one of his hands behind her soft long pink hair as his tongue dug deeper into her mouth catching her by surprise. Sakura is satisfied from his sudden dominance that moan escaped her throat. She has this feeling in her heart that's screaming to her about this is the right thing to be with Naruto. Finally, the two lover's lips departed leaving them out of breath.

"Wow." Was Sakura all to say from the kiss. She wanted to go back for more but denied that fact for she knows it will go further than that. Naruto on the other hand was proud of himself that he made Sakura happy especially like this. He had always wanted to do this to his pink haired friend for a long time but venting it out now feels so good! They stood there in silence for a few seconds before any of the two spoke.

"Sakura before you go, I have a question, are you ready to make this relationship public?" That was a huge decision for Sakura. What will her friends think of her? What will the whole school think about this? And how will her future look if she were to take it public? Naruto notices her long time to cooperate to his question. He had really hoped that she would agree to go out with him publicly. Did she really love him enough to do that? He could make her decide today on whether he'll announce their affair or call it quits on being friends anymore. But Naruto isn't cold hearted enough to do that because he loves her that much to wait. But he's not sure how much patience he could hold.

"Naruto I really do need some time to think about this because-"

"No I understand. I love you enough to respect your decisions right now. I just hope it's the right one." _Me too…_Sakura sighed.

"I have to go. I told Ino and the others I will meet up with them." Sakura grabs her books getting ready to leave the classroom. She really hates to for Naruto to be all by himself. He doesn't have anyone to talk with during this time. Feeling a pang of guilt hit her she tries to stay with him," Naruto I'll stay h-"

"No you can go with your **popular** friends. I have to go and do something else anyway. Don't mind me." _Whatever makes you happy Sakura._ She notices his voice getting weak when he spoke to her. Sakura nods her head and headed towards the door feeling his azure eyes staring at the back of her head. Naruto watches as Sakura closes the door behind her leaving him by himself in the desolate room. Waiting for her to leave he relieves his anger by banging his fist on the counter cursing to himself.

Sakura was walking fast in the empty hall reaching closer to the cafeteria. Once she passes the boys restrooms on the third hall, she felt a strong hand caught her shoulder. She turns around quickly to see who grabbed her but to her surprise it was the person she dreaded to see ever again.

"Sakura would you give me a minute to-"

"Get your damn hands off of me!" She picks up his hand and throws it off of her shoulder to get away. Then she feels a strong force pulling and holding her against the wall hitting her head. She made a grunt sound when her back had impacted against the hard white brick wall. The incoming of a big strong hand grabbed a hold to her neck squeezing to its core to keep her quiet.

"Just shut up and ill loosen my grip on you!" He whispers harshly in her ear. She stops whimpering for the lack of oxygen she's getting through her mouth and nose and finally she could breathe a bit better," Now listen you bitch, first off you are not gonna get away with that piece of shit of a stunt you pulled last Friday. But I'll admit, you're pretty strong for a girl." Sakura was still struggling to get away from his grasps but no avail as he pushes her back on the wall making her lose all of her breath," See? If you had obeyed me the first time, none of this wouldn't have happened Cherry Blossom. You see you were right, I never did love you. Well I'll take that back, at first it was great! Like, the best moment of my life but I just grew tired of you. You were nothing but a puppet to me." Sakura couldn't take the emotional take down anymore. Sasuke felt warms tears on his wrist realizing Sakura was sobbing almost loudly so he tightens his grip upon her neck again quieting her down for no one to hear. _I knew it! All of this time he used me for his own entertainment! I feel like a naïve bimbo, like, I was passed around the room getting laid for their own satisfaction!_

"Don't you get it Sakura, you bring popularity to me! I'll thank you for this; you made me who I am today. With you being with me, I was able to accomplish a lot of things! And I could even…" Sasuke suddenly trails off of his speech unable to finish his sentence. What was about to say that he stopped? "…As I was saying, you can't call it quits on this relationship unless I say its over-"

"What relationsh-" Sasuke squeezes her neck again making her gasp for air.

"Didn't I tell you to talk? No! I tell you to talk when I feel like it got it? "He squeezes again making her cough this time," I said got it? I expect you to nod!" The frightened Sakura nodded her head avoiding getting strangled again by his hands," Like I was saying, this relationship isn't over! I know you already told your little friends that already and probably that bitch Ino told the whole school by now. After this meeting I want you to say that you were just playing and that we're still together. And also, tell them that you're still in love with me and I might go easy on you. But for now on, our relationship has some new rules you have to follow. Number one, when I schedule a date you have to cancel out on any events you have at that time. And I expect you to arrive no later than five minutes. Number two, whatever I say goes with no back talk. And number three, you will not cheat on me or chat with no other boy or man unless you have my permission. This lets me know I can trust you. The more I can trust you, the easier this will go for you. That's all I need from you now." Sakura finally regained her inhaled in fresh oxygen as her breathing was silently breathing in and out fast wheezing a little. She was on her knees holding her chest to regain her regular breathing.

"And oh yeah, if you ever tell anyone, I'll be sure what I just did to you will be ten times worse than that." The onyx haired boy walks away leaving the struggling link haired girl in her dismay.


End file.
